Bleeding Hearts
by Cosmic Butterfly
Summary: Harry is awoken at some ungoldy hour of his 15th birthday and rushed to a meeting of some sort. So what is Draco Malfoy doing there, and why isn't his dad dead. My first fic, review and make the story better please. ALTER! Chpt 4 gone be back 1 week
1. Prologue

Prologue

James Potter ran as fast and hard as he could. He'd have apparited were there less of a risk that ended in capture, or worse, they followed. James _knew_ Voldemort had sent every Death Eater he could spare to recapture the proclaimed dead hero.

As hard as it was for him to escape his Sun- less prison of the Dark Lord's grasp, he knew the truly hard part had yet to come. The dead weren't supposed to come back to life. Especially the ones know worldwide.

But he had to warn Harry. He had to try and save him. There was barley a day left before it'd be too late. The other was older, and was probably already suffering the side effects and the loneliness.

_Of all the families it could have been, it just _had_ to be that one. Grandfather I hope you see what you've done. Harry doesn't deserve to be soul-paired with_ him_. He doesn't even know why, _James mentally ranted as he stopped to catch his breath.

It had taken him years to think up and accomplish his escape, and now he had barely twenty-four hours to save his only son from a fate worse than any kind of death. He started running again, harder and faster than before. No way was he going to just let that happen.

_Please don't let me be too late, please… _


	2. Three Thirteen

1. Three Thirteen

"Harry. Harry wake up. We only got thirteen minutes left!" Hagrid's loud whisper yell (and furious shaking) woke Harry with a start. Noting the over sized blur and gruff voice could belong to no one but the Hogwarts grounds keeper, the raven rose, blankets pooling at his waist, and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Hagrid shoved Harry's glasses at him, "We 'aven't the tim' fer dis. Hurry and get dressed. Don want to go to a meeting in yer nighty."

Harry stretched before placing his glasses lazily on his face, "I don't wear a nighty… What's the rush…?" His voice slurred from tiredness.

"I don 'ave the tim' ter explain," Hagrid huffed shoving some clothes at Harry's face, then glanced at his watch, a worried look crossing his face, "Only eleven minutes left. Hurry Harry!"

Curiosity and confusion assaulted Harry's mind as he slid off the bed to change. He watched as Hagrid searched for and found his hidden school supplies. He then watched as Hagrid quickly proceeded to pack them into his trunk.

Figuring he'd eventually get an explanation (and Merlin help them if it wasn't good, no one should have to wake up this early on their birthday (was it even morning yet?), even if it did mean less time with the Dursleys) he walked over to where Hedwig was perched, the noise having awoken her, once he finished getting dressed. Harry reached out and began to stroke her soft wing feathers. A smile crossed his face when the white owl hooted back affectionately.

Hagrid's mildly panicked voice forced Harry back to current time, "We have to go _now_ Harry. Put Hedwig in 'er cage and grab whatever else you need. I already packed your books, quills, parchments, ink, homework…" Hagrid spoke while counting on his fingers, "Oh! And I packed yer clothing with some extra socks." Harry reframed from laughing at the last bit, but just barely. "If there's anything else you need get it now." Another glance to his watch, "We only barley 'ave five minutes left."

"I don't think there's anything else…. Nope. So how are we getting to where ever? You can't apparite."

A smug looking smile crosses Hagrid's face, "Ah, but I can use a port key."Hagrid searched all his pockets until he found the right one, and pulled out a very elegant and expensive looking silk handkerchief.

_Wow, I'm a complete and utter imbecile. Of course we'd use a port key,_ the raven thought mentally slapping himself. Out loud he asked, "Who gave you the handkerchief? It doesn't look like any of your others."

"You'll see," was all he said as he unfolded the silk.

Liquid emerald pools widened when he saw what the silk held. A feather like none he'd ever seen before. It was a dazzling silver white that looked far softer then even Hedwig's. Harry's hand move of its own accord before he could even fully think about it. Hedwig flew to Harry's shoulder. Hagrid, quickly realizing what was happening, grabbed Harry's trunk and touched the feather the moment Harry did.

Harry landed on a rather hard floor with a painful 'thud', wincing when he tried to move. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to find everything dimly lit and blurred. _Glasses must have fallen off on impact…_

"You barley made it Hagrid. We had begun to think you wouldn't get here in time." A voice that was unmistakably Snape said. Harry didn't need any more confirmation than that to know that something very bad was going on.

"Aw, don't get your knickers in a twist Sev. He made it. Harry's here and not in pain as of yet." This voice sound almost like-

"Sirius?" Harry's shocked exclamation brought all eyes (though he couldn't see any he sure as magic felt them) to the spot on the floor he was occupying.

One blur moved to a few feet away, picked something up, then move to right in front of him. "Just how blind _are _you Harry?" The familiar drawl sent shivers of a foreigner emotion down Harry's spine. _What in Merlin's name was_ that _about? Who is tha-?_

Then everything came into focus. He was in Number 12 Grimmauld Place's living room, currently being lit by seven candles placed seemingly randomly. Sirius, Snape, Remus, Dumbledore, and Hagrid where all sitting in chairs while watching the scene in front of them. And the person who had spoken, causing the odd reaction, and placed his glasses onto his face was none other than Draco bloody Malfoy.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? Why was I drug from bed at some unholy hour of the night? And why is _he _here-?"

Confused and angry viridian eyes closed as excruciating pain flooded his system. He screamed in agony as every nerve in his body cried for some sort of release from it. Harry curled into himself as a futile attempt to make it stop. Nothing, not even torture by Voldemort, could compare to this agony. _What the bloody hell is going on…?_

All eyes widened in shock. Remus stared in sheer horror, while Snape stared utterly dumfounded. Sirius jumped from his chair and towards Harry, it wasn't supposed to be that painful.

"Sit back down Sirius. There's nothing any of us can do to stop young Harry's pain." Dumbledore's voice held some remorse.

"But he's only just fifteen! There has to be some way that I can help-"

"Only the touch of Draco would be able to do anything. Look," He said pointing at the place where the two boys where occupying the floor, one curled into himself, the other looking dazed and in a pain of his own. "Draco won't allow Harry to feel that much pain for any extensive length of time. His instincts would not allow him to."

Sirius slowly sat back down, Remus clutching his hand, as Malfoy moved closer to his godson. _Please let this work out…_

Two warm and tender moving arms wrapped themselves around Harry's prone form as they pulled him flush against a strong and comforting chest. The raven quickly clung to the unknown form, screams dying down to agonized sobs, as his pain lessened. This person was gonna make the pain stop, he already was.

Draco ran a soothing hand through Harry's hair while the other pulled him closer. "Shhhhh. It won't hurt for much longer. Just hold on to me until it's gone." He'd known the old magic would compel him to save and comfort the boy-wonder from any and negative sensations or emotions, but he hadn't thought he'd enjoy the small lethal body clinging to him. _He's kinda cute when he lets his emotions and feelings show through unguarded._

"Don't…. let….go…" The words were whimpered, but it was all Harry could manage, pain still causing trembles to course through him. This was wrong, this sort of thing was only supposed to happen in stories. But the body encircling him… the person was too right for words. The raven clung closer to the soft shirt of his savor. _The pain's almost gone, but I don't want to let go of him…_


	3. Comfort

2. Comfort

Draco ran his hand through soft ebony locks, _You wouldn't think his hair was this soft by looking at it, _as his fingers ran through, they caught on something that felt suspiciously like cat ears.The blond looked down at the raven, noting the fingers tangled in the fabric of his shirt in a desperate motion, and stared in fascination at the fuzzy appendages, as he began to stroke them. _So adorably soft…_

A sad smile found its way to his lips as he looked back to the clenched fingers almost tearing his shirt, _Why does he have to feel so much pain? _He thought back to his own birthday,_ I know my own coming of age pain didn't take this long to leave, just a few minutes… It was the loneliness afterwards that lasted till….well, till I saw him… _Panic flooded his mind after that, _Is something wrong? Did I not grab him in time…? Is his pain really my fault…?_

Those thoughts disappeared when a soft purr came from the adorable form pressed against him. Silver blue eyes widened in shock, and he turned his head (with enough momentum to give him whiplash) towards Snape silently asking Severus his unspoken question. However, it was Dumbledore who answered.

"By your face I take it you assumed he's been in pain this entire time." A short nod from Draco confirmed it, Dumbledore chuckled, "Fear not, his pain left a few minutes ago. He's merely unwilling to lose the comfort and safety you've provided him with. His instincts know who you are and what you mean to him, even if he himself doesn't."

Draco looked back at the softly purring form encircled in his arms. "…So he'll purr when he's happy? What does he do when he's mad?"

Dumbledore chuckled again, while Sirius smirked and responded, "I'm sure you'll find out in a few minutes once he realizes what's going on."

Remus smacked Sirius in the arm, "Be nice, Draco's joining the family you know."

Sirius gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry love."In response Remus gave him a quick kiss to the lips.

"Can you please do that somewhere else? I hold no desire to watch a wolf and mutt kissing, and I doubt any of us want to see the contents of my stomach." Severus' words rewarded him with two glares, yet another chuckle, and a rolling of the eyes.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with me and Harry from now on."

"Only for you Draco, only for you."

A few minutes passed and Harry began to nuzzle the soft fabric covering the warm chest in front of him. His hands slowly moving up to encircle the neck of his comforter as he lifted his head upwards, glazed over viridian met surprised and curious silver. The raven slowly leaned up, his petal soft lips just grazing Draco's (who was now very shocked) slightly parted ones.

The moment Harry's lips touched his, Draco's body moved on its own. He wrapped his arms around the slender waist and pressed back into the torturously soft lips. They stayed like that for a while, lips touching in a gentle caressing kiss. It wasn't enough for Draco, he wanted, no, he needed more than this. He'd been denied this for far too long.

Harry began to purr again (He'd stopped after the initial lip touching) when a warm tongue ran across his lips. He relished in the touch and parted his lips all too willingly. His purrs grew louder when the hot flesh invaded his mouth, exploring it almost tenderly, before drawing Harry's tongue into a passionate, but still gentle, kiss.

All watching eyes widened in shock. Severus turned to Sirius a smug (and mildly disturbed) look on his face, "And you thought he'd be angry."

"At least I can watch them without feeling sick."

"Only because you've done far, far worse with your wolf, _Mutt_. And since I know how hard it is for you to notice things, I'm not nearly as disturbed by then as I am by you."

Remus sighed, holding Sirius down in place. Dirty looks and sparks flew between the dark spy and ex-convict. Dumbledore watched both the still kissing couple, and the bickering men, a smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Draco laughed into the kiss, sound silenced by the smaller males mouth, when he felt legs wrap around his waist and fingers tangle into his hair. _Who would have guessed Potter to be so passionate? _He gasped at the sensation of his tongue being sucked. _Merlin, who taught him to do that? _A pang of jealousy ran through him at the thought. Something about Harry kissing someone other than him rubbed him the wrong way.

Harry opened his eyes in shock when Draco moved, pinning him to the floor. He closed them again however when Draco's lips left his and trailed down his throat leaving hot kisses in their wake, before sucking on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Mewling moans escaped him while Draco marked him as his.

"Ummmm, shouldn't we be stopping them? I don't think Harry's realized what he's doing. It seems that Harry's pain caused him to forget, or simply not care, just who his savor is. And I'm pretty sure Draco hasn't grasped that concept yet." Remus' motherly tone distracted Sirius from his glaring match with the potion professor.

He looked over to where Draco had pinned his currently moaning godson and dropped his jaw. This time Remus couldn't hold him down. He jumped from his seat and began stalking to where the Malfoy's sole heir was defiling his innocent (not so much now D) godson, a dark and murderous look on his face.

Before the infuriated godfather could tear the blonde off the raven he swore to protect, the door slammed open to reveal a dead man. Or at least a man was supposed to be. Shock took him again, only this time it was a violent and sickening shock. How could he still be alive?

"James…?"


	4. Two Explanations

3. Two Explanations

Harry jolted up at the sound of the door slamming, only to be stopped part way by a larger body on top of him. Confusion assaulted Harry's mind. He couldn't see the other males face due to it being turned away from him, but his hair was platinum, and there were wings with the feathers like the port key sticking out of his shoulder blades. Two long tares in the white shirt (Harry assumed the wings caused them) showed beautiful pale skin, _Who is he and why is he on top of me? ...What happened…?_

He stared at the amazing creature above him, and realized there was one arm by his head and another held around him almost protectively._ Oh yeah, there was all that pain, and then there were arms holding me… And a comforting voice telling me I'd be okay. Must have been him. And then there were all those weird sensations… Like nothing I'd ever felt before…_

"James…?"

That one word caused Harry's blood the run cold. He stared unfocusedly at the back of his savior's head, frozen in place. The arm around him tightened in a reassuring manner, as wings wrapped around him like a shield.

James stared at the scene before him, out of breath and bleeding. One of the Death Eater's had managed to hit him with a curse; he didn't heal it because he knew he didn't have the time. He gave Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore a weak smile, and a confused look to Snape. The elder Potter would have laughed at the amount of shock being sent his way, were the reason he was there not so dire.

Then he noticed the figures near Sirius' feet. Despair hit him like a punch to the gut as he sank to his knees. He was too late. He should have just apparited, it would have been better to have been followed than to see his son the victim of his Grandfather's foolishness.

"I'm sorry Harry… I'm so sorry." His voice held more sorrow than any should be forced to bare, and a few tears slid down his cheek. No one spoke, they didn't know what to say.

Draco closed his wings more tightly around _his _Harry, slowly sitting back up, forcing the raven into his lap. He looked into shocked liquid emerald before kissing the smaller male softly on his lips.

Many raw emotions hit Harry all at once as the memories of moments before flooded through his mind. It'd been Malfoy he clung to, Malfoy who stopped the pain, Malfoy who had made him feel so unbelievably safe, Malfoy who he'd kissed, and didn't want to stop kissing, and Malfoy who was holding him in such protective manner. _Wha…? Why…? What in Merlin's name is going on? Why did I kiss Dra- Malfoy…And why didn't I want him to stop?_

Draco pulled back and looked into cloudy green eyes. He could sense the confusion and self loathing, and he wanted it gone. Harry was supposed to be happy.

"What's wrong?" His voice was low and full of concern. Harry could tell the words were sincere. His rival of almost five years was asking him what was wrong, and sounded like he meant it.

"Well, let's start with why I was in so much pain, how you were able to stop it, why I wanted nothing more than you to have fucked me a few minutes ago, and why my dead father is standing in this room. Shall…we…" Viridian widened as he rethought the last part. His dad was in the room.

With much effort he fought Draco's wings down and made sure it really was his dad and not someone else with the same name. The moment he caught sorrow filled brown eyes all previous doubts were confirmed. "…Dad?"

James smiled sadly at his son, "I'm sorry I let this happen. If I'd just apparited you wouldn't have had to go through with this… this…. This foolishness. Our ancestors didn't even think to consider that our families may no longer have been on friendly term by the time the old magic set into action…. Didn't even think to consider they might be ruining lives instead of making them better."

Confusion was all Harry felt. "Will someone please just give me a fucking straight answer? Why are you still alive –is Mom alive too?- and what the fuck is going on with me and Dra- Malfoy?" Harry's words unfroze everyone.

"Ah yes, I'm sure you would want to know why we woke you up and brought you here to Draco on your fifteenth birthday. As James has already stated, this goes back quite a ways down both your and Draco's family lines. Your ancestors had made a pact that the eighth generations of each family would be soul-paired using old magic. Old magic is next to unbreakable, but must be renewed every few years. That was the fourth generation's task. You Harry, are the eighth generation, as is Draco.

"The old magic also added a few attributes to you both. Draco, being the selected dominate, has wing with impenetrable feathers, so that he can protect you from any harm. You have many feline attributes; the agility and reflexes, and unexpectedly the ears. As for why James is still living I have no idea." Dumbledore's explanation took a few moments for Harry to process.

"Ears…?" Harry (still sitting on Draco's lap in his ever protective embrace) slowly reached up to feel the top of his head. The second fingers touched fur Harry fainted, falling forwards into Draco's chest.

James jumped up, panicked. He rushed to where Malfoy was slowly rising, Harry's unconscious body cradle against him. "Give me my son Malfoy." His voice was tight and eyes serious, as he reached for the raven.

"What right do you have to him? You were alive, but didn't once come to his rescue. You left him to the hands of some spiteful muggles," Draco snarled turning away and walked to the couch where he gently set Harry, hand brushing stray hairs from his cheeks.

Severus watched Draco with a small smile, slowly turning to James, smile still in place. He walked over to the clearly shocked man and gave him a tender kiss to the cheek. "Let them be James, there's nothing you can do in your current state anyway."

James nodded solemnly as all others gaped (Harry excluded for obvious reasons, and Draco due to being preoccupied with Harry) at them.

"Okay, now it's my turn to yell; WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LETTING _SEVERUS SNAPE_ TREAT YOU LIKE HIS BITCH?" Sirius shouted in outrage. Remus could only nodded in agreement due to is loss of words.

James gave a small sheepish smile while Severus glared, "You didn't honestly think it was _Lily_ I was so in love with, did you Mutt? And before you accuse James of an affair, it wasn't 'till after he was captured by Voldemort that he fell in love with me. Yes, Black, in _love_ with _me_."

Sirius growled and looked to the man in question for proof that the spy was lying. What he found in the place of his 'proof', was a very much in love smile directed at the dark Potions Master. James turned to him, "Sorry Siri, Sev's not lying to you. I love Lily, but she's not here anymore, and she wouldn't want me to waste my life away for nothing but a memory. Please understand. I don't want to lose one of my dearest friends... Not for the second time." He turned to Remus, "I don't want to lose you either Moony."

The room was quiet, Dumbledore observing, Draco non-interested, Severus and James waiting for reactions, and Remus and Sirius processing everything they heard. James garbed the Potions Master's pale hand for some form of comfort, and was relieved to have his hand lightly squeezed back.

Remus broke the silence with a gentle, quiet voice, "So... How long after Lily died did you and Severus become... intimate...? Do you plan on telling Harry?" Before James could respond Remus looked at Severus darkly, "You fucking bastard, not only did you not tell us that he was alive, but you didn't even have the courtesy to accept me and Sirius' relationship, when yours was just like ours! I can forgive James, he was under the watchful eye of the Dark Lord-"

"And you think he wasn't watching me? I was being watched even closer than James, because unlike him, I can leave and interact with other wizards." Snape's voice was low.

James sighed, "If it wasn't for Sev, I wouldn't have been able to escape. And I would have come sooner, but there were a few unexpected technicalities, "James looked down, "I'm sorry..."

"So mum really is dead?" All heads turned to where Harry was clinging to Draco in order to sit up strait. James nodded sadly, gripping Sev's hand tighter. Harry looked at where their hands were. "Why does everyone say you were in love with my mum, when it's really my dad you fancy?"

Severus' had to smile, "Are you not upset?" A slow shaking of the head confirmed it. Severus smiled wider, "Because it would have been suicied to tell anyone I fancied a Gryffindor, let alone the one who tormented me all throughout school."

Harry studied them for another moment before nodding, "Okay, so my dad is alive and dating my potions professor -who seems to hate me, and my ancestors used some 'old magic' that turned me into a hybrid cat-boy mated -that right?- to Draco Malfoy, a hybrid bird-boy. Did I miss anything?" He looked at every shocked face until he got to Draco's, which held a smirk. Confusion claimed him again, "...What?"

"Nothing really, I simply decided that you're not nearly as bad as I used to think you were. I'm actually quite please with you being the one I'm stuck with." With that he lent down and kissed Harry square on the lips. Harry tried not to melt into the blonde, he really did, but you can't fight just can't fight instincts, or old magic for that matter.

_Why does he have to taste to fucking good...?_


	5. Truce

4. Truce

A cool 'ahem' tore Draco from his raven's lips. Harry whined in his grasp, not at all happy about the loss of contact. _How cute,_ the blond smiled and kissed him sweetly once more before looking darkly at James. "_What?_" He all but snarled the words.

James moved a step closer to the mates, only to stop dead at the dangerously low growl from Draco. He looked from his son to his lover, then finally back to the still growling dominant, a sigh spilling from his lips. "May I speak to Harry alone? I have things he must hear, and much I myself want to ask... I will only take a few hours of his time. Haven't I at _least_ that much right to _my_ son?" He looked pleadingly at everyone, but it was obvious who he was really asking permission from.

Severus put a gentle hand on James' shoulder before slowly leaving, murmuring something to James (who nodded) as he left. Remus smiled slightly before gripping Sirius' hand and pulling him out the door with him. James waved giving them both a grateful and apologetic smile. Dumbledore waited a moment before walking to James, stopping just short of him, "Where do you plan on sleeping tonight James?"

"Severus said both his spare flat and Hogwarts chambers were available. Though I'm not sure how likely it is I'll be sleeping tonight... Or rather this morning." Dumbledore nodded before he too left, effectively leaving the hybrids as James' only company. He slid to the floor, keeping eye contact as much as he could. Another sigh tumbled from his lips before he finally started, "I truly am sincerely sorry about letting this happen. I never meant it to take so long-"

The blond sneered, "We've already heard this, and the only reason you're not half dead already is because of Sev, and only because of him. You should be bleeding for what you let Harry go through. Do you know how many bruises he has at the start of each school year?" The little form in his arms gasped slightly at that, "Any idea at all what pain I felt from a one sided bond? One sided!" He was trembling around Harry, loathing dripping from every word, "What it's like to know something was hurting him and not being able to fucking stop it?" He locked gazes with the elder Potter, voice dark and full of detest, "You have no right to him. Not with the amount of wounds -both mental and physical- your absents left him with."

Wide emerald gazed up at the blond in wonder. The brown however, couldn't. He had no counter argument, so simply let his gaze fall. _Pathetic. This is the great James Potter? This broken man?_Draco looked back down to Harry, warmth instantly filling him. _How could someone so full of courage and strength come from him?... Must have been his mother's genes._

"How do you know I have bruises at the start of each year...?" Harry's voice was small and utterly endearing.

"Did you really think I hated you? I've been infatuated with you since we meet. I taunted and ridiculed you because you chose the weasel over me. Malfoys don't like others having something that should be theirs." He brushed his lips against Harry's before drawing back, "We're also very possessive."

Harry blushed at the implications before remembering his father was there. He turned and looked at the shattered man. "Dad, I never blamed you. And you shouldn't either. There was no way you could have known how bad it would be. Not only that, but you had to deal with Voldemort's torture... Which clearly drove you mad if your choice of partner is anything to go by." That got a choked laugh from his dad, who still wouldn't look up. His voice softened, "I'm happy you're alive, and I don't want you to tear yourself apart with guilt. Neither would mom."

_How can he just be okay with that...?_Draco couldn't understand how Harry worked. He was headstrong and determined, but he was also forgiving and compassionate. The blond just didn't get it.

James finally looked up. He stared at his son in awe. Slowly he opened his arms wordlessly.

Harry smiled looked up at Draco, who nodded as he followed with the raven's silent request. Harry rose and walked to his father, letting himself fall into James' waiting embrace. Both holding onto the other with years of emotions bursting.

Draco watched, unsure of what to do. He didn't like not having Harry in his arms, but knew he couldn't ruin his mate's father-son reunion. So he just watched them for what felt like hours to all the room's occupants. The blond studied the scene, a soft smile curling at his lips as he watched both his raven and the long lost hero cry their happiness. Neither of them had deserved their fates. Draco lost his smile at that. _How could I have been such a right git? I knew that Harry was being abused, and all I did was tease and taunt him..._ Draco let his gaze drop. _I don't deserve hi either... Perhaps I should ask James to help me undo the old magic... Then Harry can have what he's earned..._ Sorrow felt blue looked over the embracing forms of the last Potters.

"I'm sorry..."

The words were whispered, and not loud enough for the others to hear. Or so the blonde had thought. He stared in amazement as the little raven released his father, and walked back to him, a gentle knowing smile on his lips. Harry sat in front of his dominate and grasped one of his hands in his smaller two, "I never once blamed you Draco. It was Voldemort's fault that this happened, never yours." He leaned up and brushed his lips against the blond's, "I just wish we'd been friends instead of nemeses."

Wide blue eyes looked into steady emerald ones. Without any hesitation the blond wrapped himself around the young hero. His actions shouldn't have been forgiven so easily. So how could Harry all but brush off his past actions? "Just what kind of strength have you been keeping hidden Potter?"


	6. Old Magic

5. Old Magic

James stared in amazement at his son, how had he become such an accepting child? _Sev said he was living with Lily's sister and husband, I've never known them to be accepting on _any_ level… _ He smiled most fondly as Harry nuzzled Draco's cheek before looking back to him.

"So, what now?' Harry asked in an at last type of voice.

James' smile broadened at the way his son took everything and lack of tantrum. "I could explain how the old magic works and what will undoubtedly happen." Both boys nodded, the raven seating himself on Draco, a light blush on his cheek. The dominant smiled warmly while wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist.

"Right then," James spoke as he moved himself to a chair, "You two are probably the last existing pair bound by old magic; this is because as time progressed pureblood families become more and more… untrustworthy. They become competitive in _every_thing and would do whatever it took to win. This caused many of the fourth generations to dissolve the pacts, and effectively stop the old magic from working."

"I can get why the pacts were broken, but why were they made in the first place? How would the families know what gender their eighth generations would be?" Draco questioned not understanding the old wizards who'd bound him to another male.

James chuckled at this before continuing, "Well, old magic is nothing if not amazing. It will shift and reshape whatever it needs in order for the pairing to be… prosperous." Silver and emerald eyes blinked at him clearly lost. He shook his head and took a deep breath, "Basically Harry can get pregnant, being the submissive and all."

Harry gasped in horror while Draco just stared. _That's a bit unexpected… _Draco looked at the little raven currently occupying his lap and smiled, _But not at all unwanted. _

A soft kiss to his hair made Harry look up, but once he did the expression on the blond's face wouldn't let him look away. Silver eyes were lit with warm emotions, and there was gentle smile playing at his lips. Harry's jaw dropped a little at his dominant's expression; never in his wildest imagination would he have been able to put such a happy smile on Draco _Malfoy's _face. Said Malfoy leaned down and kissed him awkwardly on the lips, causing the sensations from earlier to rush through his system.

Draco smiled as Harry tried to kiss him back, and then shifted the raven's body so the kiss was no longer awkward and could be deepened; which he wasted no time in doing. He held Harry to him, one arm around his waist, the other tangling into soft ebony lock. This left Harry no room to refuse the kiss (not that he ever would).

Said raven moaned his delight as the blond assaulted his lips demanding entry, which he granted all but instantly. The warm muscle slid alongside his in thanks before running tantalizingly over every sensitive spot in his mouth. He moaned again as he trembled against Draco fingers grasping at the blond's shirt, pleasure too foreign and extreme for him to do much else.

"I don't mean to spoil the mood… well actually I do; but there's a bit more to the old magic than what I've told you." James voice shattered to spell that seemed to have cast itself on the two boys.

The blond pulled himself away with what could only be described as a pout on his face; while Harry scampered to right himself in Draco's lap, a dark blush staining his cheeks. "Sorry dad," the raven spoke quietly with a voice layered thickly in embarrassment.

"I see no good reason to have stopped us. I had to suffer almost two months longing for some form of connection. Do you have any idea how terrible it is to know what it is you need to make everything better, and not be able to do _anything _to get it?" The blond exclaimed pulling Harry tight to his chest.

James smiled sadly, "Yes. I know exactly what that feels like." Draco loosened his grip on Harry looking down and feeling childish. James took another deep breath before continuing with his explanation, "The main reason pureblood families had wanted their decedents to be bonded with old magic is so their own families could obtain specific traits. Also if you form a pact using old magic you have to help the other family if they called on you; it wasn't an option."

"What traits did our ancestors want? And what happened with your and Lucius' fathers, 'cause obviously your grandparents were still friends."

"The Potter and Malfoy bloodlines are both truly special. Not only are we direct descendants of two of the founders of Hogwarts, but we also have two lost bloodlines. Makes our families something of endangered species."

"Lost bloodline? What lost bloodline?"

James grinned at Draco's question, "You Draco have the blood of Salazar Slytherin and a Serra. Harry and I have the blood of Godric Gryffindor and a Kirin. Both the Serra and Kirin have died out or simply vanished. No one actually knows what happened, just that they don't exist in our world anymore. I suspect our ancestors knew part of the reason behind their disappearance, and that had a large part in the old magic pact." He looked between the mates to make sure they weren't lost. Seeing they weren't he continued, "When I was young my grandfather always spoke fondly of what the old magic would do for my firstborn, and how much I'd thank him for renewing the pact with the Malfoys. I didn't really care back then… I wish I'd payed more attention… As for what happened between my and Lucius' fathers, I think it had much to do with the woman they fell in love with, and the woman they had to marry."

Liquid emerald pools looked the elder Potter, unsure if he should ask what he meant, or if he should wait for another time. After no word from anyone and a few moments of studying his father's face, he opted for waiting till another time.

"I should get going… It's late and Sev's waiting for me I'm sure. I'll see you guys at Hogwarts, firecall me if you have any questions on what we've talked about." He rose from the chair and walked over to were his son and son-in-law were seated. With a warm smile he hug both tightly. "See you boys later."

Draco watched as James Potter shut the door, unsure of what to think about everything he'd just been told. Letting his gaze drop do Harry he noticed a slight crinkling between his eyebrows and a lost in thought gaze directed at the floor. With sweet motions he tugged the thinking gaze to meet his own, "Why such deep thought love?"

Harry blinked at him shocked, _Did he really just call me _'love'_? As in love? _"Nothing really…"

The blond smiled as he gave those tempting lips a few butterfly kisses before pulling back to look at his very alluring submissive. Said submissive was pouting, "Don't tease Draco, it's never a nice thing. If you're going to kiss me then fucking kiss me."

Draco smirked, "My apologies, Shall I right my great wrong?"

Instead of answering Harry turned so he could straggle Draco's lap and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. "I'll take that as a yes." Before Harry could do anything but hear the words his moth was again assaulted by the rather aggressive one of his mate.


End file.
